Sinful Pastime
by Devil Miharu
Summary: Tsuna has been scared of vampires since he was small, due to...'circumstances'. Giotto just happens to be one of these sexy creatures of the night, and he's hungry for something more than blood. G27, varying Anyone27, 8059. Rated for violence, smut?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Devil Miharu with another G27 fanfic. This idea fabricated itself in my head one day in trig class (no joke). Thanks for the support for Ricordi Di Te, hopefully my brain will allow me to write another chapter. Please don't worry about RDT, just think of Sinful Pastime as my mistress, and RDT as my full time commitment ^O^**

**Oh, before I forget, Happy birthday Tsunayoshi! ^^**

* * *

Sinful Pastime

Chapter 1

_Midnight Encounter_

_10 years ago…_

"Trick or treat!" three innocent little boys called out to the door in front of them, pillow cases already stuffed with candy swinging precariously in their hands. The dark haired boy, Yamamoto, was dressed as a baseball player with a twist; making good use of red food coloring, he had splattered it across his uniform, and wore a fake brain on his head, i.e. a zombie shortstop. The young silver haired boy, Gokudera, was sporting an eye patch, along with a full set of pirate clothes, sword and fake parrot complete, happily crafted by his mother. The smallest, Tsunayoshi, was less extravagant. He was content with wearing a makeshift ghost costume made from an old sheet with eye holes.

The unlatching of locks was heard on the other side of the door; the children giggled at the prospect of more candy. The door then suddenly swing open, revealing a middle-aged man clad in a vampire costume, complete with a cape and fangs to boot. To add to the already over the top costume, a stake protruded from his chest, soaked to the brim in fake blood.

The man gave a hearty laugh. "Trick or treat indeed, children! Happy Halloween!" He was really getting into the swing of things, swishing his cape back and forth. Tsuna dropped his bag, tears welling up in his big brown eyes.

The poor excuse for a vamp knelt in front of him. "What's wrong, little guy? Hey, you wanna stake me right?" Reaching into his back pocket, he produced a wooden hammer. Puffing out his chest, he said "C'mon, let me have it!" As if on queue, the red food dye leaked precariously from its plastic pouch underneath his clothes, staining the material further.

Tsuna jumped behind Yamamoto, screaming and wailing in fear.

"Oi Tsuna, it's not real. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sadly, his words fell on deaf ears. With tears streaming down his face, the little boy declared "I HATE VAMPIRES! THEY'RE SCARY! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_5 years ago…_

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this…" Tsuna grumbled.

"We're already here, may as well go inside," Gokudera said, peering into the steep cavern before them. "Besides, the other boys have already gone in. You don't wanna be left out, do ya?"

"Actually, I'm fine with that…" he mumbled dejectedly.

"Haha, don't worry Tsuna. Gokudera'll go in first, and I'll be right behind you," Yamamoto assured.

Gokudera flipped his flashlight on, and eagerly stepped into the cave, finding his footing easily as he went down. When he found solid ground, he flashed his flashlight twice to his waiting friends.

"Just use the same footing as Gokudera, and you'll be fine."

"Right…" Tsuna approached the cave, and like the klutz he is, tripped headfirst in. With a multitude of loud crashes, he landed painfully on the hard gravel. Tsuna sat up, slightly dazed and bruised.

"Get down!" he could hear Gokudera yell before the older boy dove on top of him, covering him protectively. Before he could answer why, their ears were assaulted with horrendous screeching as a multitude of bats rose from their sleep and fluttered around the cave. They shot up, and the two boys could hear Yamamoto yelp on surprise from above. All the while, poor Tsuna was wailing.

_Yesterday night…_

"Why am I here?" Tsuna half-wailed. The boys had gathered at Yamamoto's house for a movie marathon. Proudly sitting atop the pile of DVDs was _Interview with the Vampire_, Gokudera's favorite movie.

"Because it wouldn't be fun without you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto pleaded with his friend. . "And Gokudera really wants to see it again with all of us."

All Tsuna could do was sigh. The boys had gathered in Yamamoto's living room with an enormous bag of popcorn and treats, supplied by Yamamoto's father. Tsuna sat on the floor in front, while the other two sat on the couch. Recently, Tsuna had noticed a change in his friends; Gokudera was often irritable and obnoxiously loud when it came to Yamamoto, while the latter merely laughed through the harsh criticisms…Okay, maybe nothing really changed with Yamamoto, but the relationship had.

Gokudera eagerly popped in the DVD into the DVD player and returned to his place on the couch, propping his feet on the dark haired boy's lap. "At least you make a good footstool." Like always, Yamamoto laughed it off.

By the time they had reached the scene in the graveyard, Tsuna was cowering behind the couch, Gokudera was watching with bated breath, and Yamamoto was munching on popcorn.

"Has he bitten Louis yet?" Tsuna asked.

"Not yet," the silver haired teen answered, his lips curling into a smile in anticipation.

"…Now?"

"Almost…now!"

Tsuna could vividly hear the sickening crunch of Lestat biting into Louis's neck. He cringed involuntarily, while Gokudera practically squealed in delight (hey, he loved the occult). Even with his ears covered, Tsuna could still hear the cries of anguish coming from Louis. It was more than he could take.

"Yamamoto, thanks for inviting me over, but this is too much! Gokudera I'll make it up to you later!" Tsuna scurried out of the living room , and into the entranceway, kicking on his shoes as he left the house. Gokudera made the motion to sit up and chase after his best friend, but a hand grabbed onto his, pulling him back. Yamamoto shook his head.

"It's best to let him go; we'll apologize at school tomorrow, okay?"

Gokudera shook him off and sat back down. "I didn't mean to scare him," he said, pouting a little. Yamamoto sat beside him, stroking his hair.

"I know you didn't."

The smaller teen couldn't help but feel bad. He knew that Tsuna had a slightly irrational fear of vampires, and it just so happened that _Interview with the Vampire_was his favorite movie. However, the meeting between guilt and Gokudera was always short and swift. Still sulking, he crawled over to Yamamoto's end of the couch and positioned himself onto the other boy's lap. Slinking his arms around his neck, he leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

"Make me feel better, Yamamoto…" he whispered huskily.

"Gokudera, we shouldn't. My old man's-" Yamamoto began, but was silenced when a set of cold lips met his in heated anticipation.

"I'll…keep quiet. Promise," Gokudera answered, murmuring into the kiss. A light pink blush had risen to visibility on his face.

The young baseball player sighed internally. Once he got like this, nothing could stop him. Might as well go all the way with it.

**XOXOXOXO**

Tsuna walked briskly through Namimori' Shopping District; it was a shortcut back to his house, and one that he was gladly using now. No matter how many times he saw that movie, he couldn't help but cower in fear every time Louis was bitten; the cries of anguish, the gushing of blood, the pain that came with turning into one of those…things.

Tsuna shuddered at the thought. He refused to say the name. How Gokudera could avidly love those movies, he would never know. Speaking of Gokudera, he had to make it up to theme somehow; they had promised to watch movies and he had bailed on them.

All the while the brunette was contemplating his actions, completely oblivious to his surroundings, a wail coming from the nearby ally he was walking past interrupted his thoughts. His breath caught dangerously in his throat; of course this has to happen when No Good Tsuna was around. He looked around for any assistance, but the streets were desolate except for himself, the supposed victim, and their attacker. Mustering his self-proclaimed courage, he stepped into the alleyway.

As he rounded a corner, he heard another wail. Or was it a moan this time around? Tsuna couldn't be sure, but one thing he could bet his money on was that the victim was right beyond the corner. Tentatively peeking his head around the back wall, Tsuna's jaw literally dropped.

In a clearing in the alley, two people stood in the center. Well, one stood, cradling the other in his arms. A man and a woman. The man looked like any other normal man in Namimori, except for the fact that he was unbelievably good-looking; actually, he looked foreign. Long strands of golden hair swept delicately over his face. He wore a stylish pinstriped suit, complete with business shoes and a flowing mantle attached to his broad shoulders. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that normal. And if the fact that his entire mouth was caked with fresh blood was any indicator…The woman he held was limp in his arm, warm blood flowing down her neck.

_Oh god oh god oh god_, Tsuna thought. _Why am I always_ _one who sees these things?_

The boy had done well to suppress his urge to squeal and bolt, but instead opted for the more stealthy escape. He began backing up slowly, not making a single sound. As fate would have it, he accidentally backed up into a ton of half-full trash cans, its contents spilling over everywhere. Fate just royally fucked Tsuna.

Tsuna's heart stopped, he was so screwed if he was caught then and there. And he was going to make sure that didn't happen. Screw the ninja shit, he ran like the wind, sprinting through the winding dark alley. Immediately he spotted the mildly safer streets of the shopping district, and made a beeline for it.

**(1)**"Dove pensi che stai andando?" a silky smooth voice called out.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to scream.

The young man from the alley casually walked into view from the street. Tsuna was pretty sure that he was hyperventilating at his point. The man stepped forward, whilst the younger one tried to step out of his path, his back now pressed against the wall.

The brunette stared at the man before him. With a closer look, he could estimate him to be no more than 19. Piercing orange orbs stared down at him in a hungry manner. At least he had cleaned the blood from his mouth.

The blond positioned both of his hands on the wall on either side of Tsuna, causing the boy to flinch.

**(2)**"Siete tentati di me, lo sapevate che? Purtroppo, mi è proibito di avere dessert, ma nessuno mi ha detto che non posso avere un piccolo assaggio."

For the life of him, Tsuna could not understand a single word of what was said, but as soon as the older man began closing the distance between them, he knew it was over. He was going to be eaten by a...strangely beautiful man, and he hadn't even said goodbye to his parents or friends. He'd just be the boy on the 6 o'clock news, who happened to die of an 'unfortunate accident'. Joy of joys.

So it came as a shock when this mysterious attacker pressed his lips against his in a sweet and dizzying kiss that most likely lasted ten seconds but felt like an eternity. Oddly enough, the man didn't taste like blood, as Tsuna would have thought, but instead the sweet taste of vanilla invaded his senses.

The mysterious blond broke the kiss and looked down at Tsuna, smirking to himself. "**(3)**Come mi sarebbe piaciuto mangiare tutti voi su," he said, licking his lips in a sensuous manner, causing Tsuna to blush. He could at leas t understand the context behind his words. Those piercing orbs were upon him once more, eyeing him salaciously; Tsuna shut his eyes closed in fear and embarrasement.

**(4)**"Arrivederci il mio leoncino," was all Tsuna heard before he decided that now was a good time to open his eyes. He was gone, the older man was gone, as if he dissappeared into thin air.

Tsuna released the breath he had no idea he was holding. As he took in a number of ragged breaths, his fingers instinctively against his lips. His first kiss, stolen by another guy, a devilishly handsome guy who made Tsuna blush by just thinking about him, but a guy all the same.

His eyes widened in realization at what he had encountered. It all made sense now. The woman's massive blood loss, the blood on that man's lips, and the almost unnoticeable fangs that had slipped out when their eyes met.

Oh. My. God.

Needless to say, Tsuna ran home screaming about real life vampires, the excessive need for cloves of garlic, and his virginity being taken away.

**XOXOXOXO**

_Present__..._

Throughout the night, Tsuna had drifted in and out of sleep, eventually succumbing to his own fatigue by 3am. When his alarm set for 7am sounded, he unwillingly climbed out of bed, large dark circles under his eyes and a couple cloves of garlic slung around his neck. Or at least he tried to get out of bed. Tsuna lifted up the covers only to find a long pale arm wrapped around his waist. Utterly mortified, his gaze drifted over to the owner of the arm that was denying his freedom.

Tsuna's new foreign acquaintance was curled up beside him, sleeping with a smile on his gorgeous face.

Fate just fucked Tsunayoshi once more, only this time, with a metal pole up his ass.

* * *

**I think I ruined Tsuna's birthday by making him meet a vampire ^^ Yes, Gio-kun is a vamp, and a very sexy one. HE DOES NOT SPARKLE!**

**Yep, I just found out that Google translator can be a bitch D: So instead of having you guys try to painfully translate it, here's MY translation (or what I wanted to have Giotto say):**

**(1): "Where do you think you're going?"**

**(2): "You're tempting me, did you know that? Unfortunately, I am banned from havingdessert, but no one has told me that I cannot have a small taste."**

**(3): "How I would have loved to eat you all up."**

**(4): "Goodbye, my little lion."**

**Damn Giotto and his sexy Italian...ness. Blargh. That fluffly 8059 scene is dedicated to my best friend, KichiTsukima, whom I introduced to the wonderful world of KHR and absolutely adores this pairing. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, remember me?**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, participated in the poll I posted a month back, left a review, favorited and followed, etc. You guys are awesome, and so patient. Life's been kicking my ass, what with college and working part-time, so I've barely had time to write anything. But now I have some time to myself, and like I promised (and what you voted for), here is the newest chapter of Sinful Pastime!**

**I don't own KHR in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Sinful Pastime

Chapter 2

_Get Out of the House!_

"The power of Christ compels you!" Tsuna shrieked as he had somehow reached under his pillow and produced a silver cross attached to a chain. Still, the man lying comfortably in his bed did not stir. Tsuna yelled the same words once more, only louder. He didn't care if he was waking up the entire neighborhood; he wanted this 'vampire' out of his bed! His second attempt, however, awoke the sleeping beauty.

A well manicured hand shot up to cover Tsuna's string of exorcism attempts (which were failing miserably), fiery orange irises locking onto his caramel colored ones.

"Please calm yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun," he spoke calmly, his velvety voice leaving behind a hint of an Italian accent.

Tsuna's eyes widened considerably in shock. _This guy can speak Japanese!?_ _Wait, when the hell did he learn how?_ But a more prominent feeling swept over the boy that wasn't his new friend's acquisition of his native language: the feeling of anger.

He forcibly shoved the older man out of his bed, his landing causing a loud clatter.

"How'd you get in here? Why are you in my bed? And don't tell me to calm down, especially when the same person who's in my bed did that…" Tsuna found himself stopping mid-rant. What exactly had he meant when he said "that"? Had he meant the whole midnight snack thing or a seemingly harmless kiss he received that did not bother Tsuna in the least, not at all?

His face turned bright red at the mere thought.

"Did that? What exactly did I do?" a smug voice originating from the foot of his bed asked. Great, now he was being coaxed into admitting that he remembered that night. No fucking chance.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" the brunette yelled, ripping the garlic from his neck and brandishing it at the offending vampire, who actually hissed in disgust and covered his nose with his cloak.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, would you please put that thing away please? It has quite a putrid odor."

Tsuna actually had to blink at that statement. "Pardon me?"

"My kind are…very sensitive to many stimuli, including touch, sight, and hearing, so in short, the garlic is very disturbing. Oh, and your mother is heading this way as we speak."

All the brunette could do in response to this information was stare in shock for three good reasons. One: The man openly admitted to being a vampire. Two: Garlic doesn't affect them like it does in the movies. It just smelt a hundred times worse to them. And probably the most important fact of all, three: His mother was going to walk into his room and find him with an older man, who happened to be both unnaturally beautiful and a vampire.

The world literally just went to shit.

Footsteps were already audible a few meters away from the door. "Tsu-kun, are you

alright in there? You're screaming an awful lot," came the motherly voice of Nana.

The teen's eyes wandered around the room, looking for anything to pin the noise on. His eyes landed satisfactorily on the small TV propped on his desk.

"It's the TV, Mom! Sorry, I'll turn it down." He rolled his eyes when the vampire tried to suppress a fit of laughter.

"Alright, if you say so." She didn't sound convinced, though she did change the subject. "Hurry up, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun will be arriving soon to come get you, so be ready soon."

Tsuna froze. With all that happened with the last 12 hours or so, he had completely forgotten today was Monday, a school day! "O-okay, I'll be down soon." He could then hear the sound of his mother's footsteps padding down the stairs; he breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis…partially averted. The teen turned his attention back to the foreigner sitting on his floor.

"I want answers," he finally said, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

The man gave him a warm smile, one that was way too dazzling at this time in the morning. "Ask away, my little lion."

Tsuna flushed at his newly acquired nickname, but began his interrogation. "Who are you, and are you really a vampire?"

The man's pale lips curled into another smile, which in turn made Tsuna feel uneasy. "I'm glad you asked." He rose, a little too suddenly for Tsuna's tastes, and stalked silently back to the bed on which the boy sat. The smile had morphed into a predatory grin. Tsuna backed up instantly, but experienced déjà vu the moment he hit the wall behind him. The boy made a mental note to take his anger and frustrations out on walls in the near future.

By now the blond had crawled onto the bed and was towering over Tsuna's body with ease, exactly the way he had done so last night in the back alley. Instead of continuing where he left off, he took Tsuna's soft, delicate hand in his and caressed it lovingly. His touch was feathery and light, making the boy nervous from the sudden tenderness that was being lavished upon him.

"I am known as Giotto Vongola, of the Vongola vampire clan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dearest Tsunayoshi." The blond man, now known as Giotto, raised their intertwined hands and firmly pressed his lips against the younger male's hand.

Tsuna yelped in surprise and yanked his hand back, clutching it to his chest. His heart was racing a mile a minute, but it wasn't just because he was face-to-face with his greatest fear since childhood. There was something else that was stirring in his heart, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

Giotto cocked his head to the side. "What is the next question that I may answer?"

Tsuna's eyes snapped back to the vampire. He was still towering above him, smiling superiorly. Tsuna didn't like it, but now wasn't the time for envy. He still had a mountain of questions to ask. "How did you get in my room? And how the heck are you speaking Japanese?"

The immortal foreigner blinked in confusion. "Is it not obvious? I used the window; by the way, you should fix the locks. They're faulty." He then pointed behind himself. Tsuna peered over the other's shoulder to a pile of books scattered in the far corner if his room. "I learnt Japanese from those. I already had an understanding of the language before I came to the country from my own personal tutor, and I've been picking up on things when I venture out at night. But those books of yours explain everything in a more precise manner. I must thank you, my little lion."

The doe-eyed boy gaped at the pile of literature and long forgotten grammar books from when he was a child still learning how to read. There must have been over 30 books! "You read all of those in one night!?"

"Yes," Giotto nodded, beaming like a child being praised by his mother. It was almost…cute. Tsunayoshi slapped himself mentally; vampires weren't cute or handsome! They were evil, fiendish creatures of the night, and would feast on him the moment his guard was down…just like that poor helpless woman the night before. It was all coming back to him now: the screams of the victim, the images of Giotto covered in her blood, the woman's limp figure in his arms. Tsuna's hands fisted the bed sheets, knuckles paling as he applied more pressure fueled by his anger.

"How could you…how could to hurt that poor woman? What gives you the right to decide who gets eaten and who doesn't!?" Now she's dead and it's your fault!" He realized he was shouting again, but he didn't care.

The pleasant smile had long since disappeared from the blond's face. "Why should you care? You never knew her, so she is of little value to you." His usually friendly but playful gaze had morphed into something a lot more colder, more daring…and more dangerous.

Tsuna faltered for a moment, but bounced back with a statement Giotto should have seen coming a mile away.

"Because she's human, and she probably had a family waiting for her to get home…" he could feel his voice trailing off quietly, a large lump slowly forming in his throat. He swallowed thickly. "Get out…"

The blond furrowed his eyebrows quizzically. "Excuse me?"

It was then that Tsuna chose to challenge Giotto's authority by pushing the older man away from him, and standing in his own two feet. "I said get out. I don't even know why you're here, or what you want with me, just get out my room, out of my house, and out of my life!"

Tsuna hastily grabbed his school uniform from the back of his chair and stomped out of his own room, leaving the vampire staring towards the door. A faint smile graced his pale lips.

"He's perfect. I have to have him."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Where is he where is he WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" growled a young red-headed man as he paced around the dark parlor.

"Haha, you know how Giotto can be, G. He's safe, and keeping out of the sun. He'll be home by sundown," said Asari, who was busy cleaning his short swords with great delicacy.

"And how can you be so sure, Asari?"

The dark haired man shrugged. "It's just a strong feeling I have. He is our Boss, after all. He wouldn't do anything that would endanger himself or the whole clan."

"Maybe he was out having too much fun last night and before he knew it, it was sunrise. Though, I don't blame him; humans at night are so…frisky."

G. pivoted on his heel to face the source of the voice. Daemon Spade was sitting on the dark leather upholstery that was a sofa, cross-legged with his boots still on his feet (the bastard), inspecting his oh-so fabulous fingernails with an amused smirk on his face.

"Don't compare our Boss to yourself, Spade. Unlike you, Giotto's got some dignity left in his unbeating heart."

The master illusionist sucked in a sharp breath, obviously feigning his hurt. "Oh G., please don't say such insults. You're breaking my poor little heart."

"…Didn't know you still had one in there."

"Come on you guys, let's all extremely calm down," spoke Knuckle. Like his comrade Asari, he kept the peace between the others when Giotto was out. G. brushed him off and went back to his pacing; behind him, he could hear a smug chuckle from the direction of the sofa.

"Speaking of which, where's Alaude?"

The kimono clad man laughed lightly. "Doing the smart thing: sleeping. Though I must say I'm in need of some myself." The immortal Japanese man stepped to his feet and stretched lazily. "I think I'll call it a night too. Don't stay up too late, you'll need your strength."

And with that, Asari withdrew himself from the conversation and exited the parlor with Knuckle, both looking forward to some well deserved rest. That left a very pissed off G. with an equally very smug Daemon Spade.

The tattooed man ran a hand through his fiery red locks. How could this have possibly happened? He remembered telling Lampo to keep an eye on Giotto, and what does the wimp do? Runs back to Vongola Manor to inform the other vampires of Giotto's "mysterious" disappearance. In his opinion, Lampo was a hunk of useless space (half of the time). But there came a time when the young lad was put to good use. This was, most definitely, one of those times.

"Lampo! Parlor, now!" the second-in-command bellowed.

Within seconds, the previously closed door now burst open, and a young man emerged between the double doors. The boy looked to be about 16, with forest green hair that stuck in clumps to his sweaty forehead. Splotches of dirt adorned his plain white dress shirt and black pants. Spade crinkled his nose at the mere sight of their young thrall.

"Yes Master, w-what can I-I-I do for you?" he stammered, clinging to the doorknob for support.

"As you may already be aware, our fearless leader is nowhere to be found. And as you can see, our…circumstances," the redhead nodded towards the curtained window to accentuate his point, "prevent us from searching for him ourselves."

Sighing in exasperation, Daemon Spade cut in. "In short, be a dear and go fetch him for us, hmmm?"

The green-haired boy's eyes widened considerably at the task set before him. "B-but I wouldn't have any idea of where to begin searching, with all due respect, Master."

G.'s eyes narrowed dangerously. "And whose fault is that, Lampo? Who was the person that was responsible for taking care of the Boss while he was out?"

Lampo knew the answers to those questions; he hung his head in shame and embarrassment. "My apologies, Master."

From the sofa, Daemon covertly rolled his eyes. This was going nowhere fast and he was bored stiff. He needed some entertainment, and he knew of one way to attain it. "Lampo my dear, come here."

The young boy jumped visibly in his skin; _Master Daemon is using his nice voice, he wants something from me again_, was the message his brain was telling him. If he was talking to anyone else, his brain would be telling him to run and don't look back, but since he was sworn to serve the Vongola vampires, he had little choice in the matter. Cautiously, he left his position at the door and made his way to the center of the room where Daemon sat, positioning himself in front of the blue-haired vampire.

"How may I serve you today, Master?"

"Sit down first, Lampo," Daemon smiled. He did as he was told, and sat down next to the illusionist; not too far to invoke the man's anger, but not too close as to suggest intimacy. G., however, knew how the next few minutes would play out and averted his eyes to the curtained window that he couldn't look out of. This always happened when Daemon Spade was feeling sadistic, and nothing or no one could stop him until he was satisfied. That is, unless their name happened to be Giotto Vongola, who is currently MIA. _Great, just fucking great_, G. thought.

The moment Lampo's rear end hit the sofa, Daemon was literally on him in a flash. The smaller boy had been pushed onto his back with the vampire straddling his waist.

"I won't hurt you…much," he smirked, and leaned in closer to the boy's neck, his target. Immense fear danced across his features; this made Daemon smile even wider.

In no time flat, Lampo felt the familiar puncturing of his skin, and tried to stifle the gasp that was threatening to escape his mouth. Of course he had expected it to happen, but he was never fully prepared whenever it did. He could feel Daemon drink in the blood that was spilling from his open wound. Occasionally, a few stray drops of blood would escape the corner of the blue-haired vampire's mouth, and he would move his lips briefly to catch them with his tongue, making the green-haired boy shudder involuntarily. Soon enough, to Lampo's relief, the master illusionist's appetite was sated, and he unlatched his fangs from the young thrall's neck, but not before placing a light kiss against the afflicted area as if it could heal all the damage he'd done to him.

"You have until midnight tonight to find Primo," Daemon spoke as he sat up, still straddling the poor boy. "Or else your next punishment will be a little…rougher." He all but purred this last statement while roughly grinding his hips against the smaller's, enjoying the friction it created, and earned a strangled moan from his victim. "Do you understand?"

The boy was barely able to reply with a "yes sir" before he was shooed away by the master illusionist to clean himself up, all the while stumbling towards the door clumsily due to blood loss.

Daemon laughed darkly. G. rolled his eyes. "You're disgusting."

"Why, thank you," the blue-haired vampire smiled at his second-in-command's back, still licking the remnants of his breakfast off of his pale lips.

G. sighed in exasperation. Talking to Daemon Spade in the morning without sleep was like walking into direct sunlight: one, it wasn't a pleasant experience and would cause a slow and agonizing death, and two, why the fuck would he do it? It was fucking suicide. "I'm going to sleep."

"Pleasant dreams."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an invitation?"

The sound of the parlor door slamming gave Daemon Spade his answer.

"I'll take that as a maybe, then." And he went back to examining his fingernails, still licking his lips.

* * *

**So here are the Vongola vamps! Minus Alaude. Daemon Spade is super horny. And a sadist. Yep.**

**And poor Lampo. Why do I enjoy torturing both him and Tsuna? I'M SO MEAN**

**Anywhoo, leave a review if you like where this is going, drop some ideas if you want, or just say hi. I'll try my best to respond this time, thought I won't promise anything :)**


End file.
